1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including two-dimensional (2D) materials and/or methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-dimensional (2D) material is a single-layer or half-layer solid material in which atoms form a crystal structure. The most well-known example of a 2D material is graphene. Graphene is a single-layer (e.g., single atomic layer) structure in which carbon atoms form a hexagonal structure. Graphene may have a band structure that is symmetrical around the Dirac point, and the effective mass of a charge at the Dirac point is substantially small. Therefore, graphene may have a charge mobility that is at least 10 times or higher (may be even 1000 times or higher) the charge mobility of silicon (Si). Furthermore, graphene may have a high Fermi velocity (VF). Therefore, 2D materials, including graphene, have drawn attention as next-generation materials that may overcome limits of materials in the related art.
Attempts to apply a 2D material to various semiconductor devices have been conducted. However, when applying a 2D material to semiconductor devices, various technical problems may be generated, and it may be difficult to secure good properties/performance.